Baby Back Ribs
by futureauthor13
Summary: Truffles is pregnant! How does Chowder and the rest of Marzipan City react? And is it a boy or girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is my second story (I had 2 others but I deleted them.) As you probably know I don't Chowder, that belongs to C.H Greenblat and Cartoon Network. However I do call rights to Chowder's new baby sibling who I made up. Enjoy! :-)**

**Chowder**

I was sitting in my bed. Mung had just said good night, and I was getting sleepy, but I couldn't help remembering the story Mung had told me about 30 times before. When I first met Mung...

_It was spring about 11 years ago. It was about midnight. Mung and Truffles were sleeping when they heard multiple knocks on the door. _

"_Honey, go see who's at the door," said Truffles_. _So Mung got up and checked who was at the door. _

"_Hello?" he asked. There was no one there. "Stupid ding-dong-ditchers,"_ _said Mung under_ _his breath. He was about to shut the door when he heard a small whimper. He looked down. There he saw a small purple baby wrapped in a blanket in a basket. _

"_Well, what do we have here?" said Mung as he smiled and picked up the baby. He walked up stairs and showed his wife._

"_What are we going to do with him?" asked Truffles, "The nearest orphanage is 1,000 miles away."_

"_Well I think we should keep him, said Mung, "Someone obviously thought he should be with us." Suddenly the baby started to whimper. _

"_Oh, shhh_, _it's okay, it's okay," said Mung to the baby. The baby suddenly opened his eyes, stared at Mung, and smiled. He gave a cute yawn and closed his eyes, with the smile still on his face._

"_I think we can keep him," said Truffles as she smiled at the baby._

"_I think he's perfect. My boy, Chowder."_

I had a great life. I was glad it was just the four of them: Mung, Truffles, Shnitzel, and Chowder.

However, I didn't know my life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Truffles was more cranky then usual. She had been going to the bathroom a lot.

"What's wrong with Truffles?" I asked Mung.

"Oh, ra radda radda radda," muttered Shnitzel.

"Time of the month?" I repeated, "What's..."

"Shnitzel," yelled Mung, "Chowder, we'll talk about it when you're older." And with that he started mixing the bowl again.

"Mung!" yelled Truffles, "I'm going to the doctors!"

"Why are you..." Mung started to ask but was interrupted by the slam of a door.

There was sure something strange going on with Truffles.

.....

That night around dinner time, we heard the door open.

Truffles flew in with a smile on her face.

"Oh honey," she said, "could you come to the bedroom for a minute." Mung left the table and followed Truffles. When they went upstairs, we heard Mung yell "HOLY GUACAMOLE!"

"Radda?"

They both came back downstairs with smiles on their faces.

"Chowder, Shnitzel," said Mung, "We have some very exciting news. Truffles?"

"I'm pregnant!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Radda?" said Shnitzel happily, "Radda Radda!" He ran over to Mung and congratulated him.

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Mung, "we have to start making baby food."

"And picking out names."

"And radda radda!"

As the adults were talking to eachother, I was still in shock.

I was going to be a big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

After 4 months, everyone in Marzipan knew about the baby.

Everyone sent gifts, even Stilton and Ms. Endive. Everywhere I went, all people wanted to talk about was babies.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl," said my girlfriend, Panini*, "It would be nice to have another girl in this town. What do you want it to be Chowder?"

"Huh?"

"The baby silly!"

"Oh, umm I'm not sure. I think I'm going to go home now," I said as I hopped off the bench. "Okay," said a confused Panini.

As I walked past Gespacho's stand, he said I could have free baby carrots and peas for the baby food. I don't know why, he's already made 1,000 jars of the stuff.

When I walked past Stilton's candle holders shop, I noticed Gorgonzola playing with a sniffle ball

"Hey Gorgonzola," I said, hoping he wouldn't mention the B word.

"Hey pudge," he said with his usual surly attitude, "I heard about the baby."

"Geesh," I said, "can't people stop talking about it?!"

"So, what cardboard box are you going to live in?" he asked.

"What?"

"When the new baby comes, it'll be Mung's new apprentice," he said with an evil smile, "It'll take your room, your food, and your place in the family."

"That couldn't be true!" I said. I had learned from past experiences to not trust Gorgonzola before.

But at the same time, I just wasn't sure.

***I decided I would still have Chowder and Panini be a couple still, even though I said my stories wouldn't be related to eachother. They are just such a cute pair.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I was sleeping in my bed when suddenly, I heard crying._

_I got up and ran downstairs. In the kitchen, I saw everyone in Marzipan crowded around something. _

"_Hey, what's going on?" I asked._

"_It's the new baby Chowder," said Mung, "Oh, and I'm glad you're up. Bring it in Boys!"_

_Suddenly, there were two bird like men. They were carrying a crib, and going upstairs with it._

"_Now we can start moving the baby's things into your room," he said._

_Truffles flew over to me. "I already packed your suitcase." I opened it up. It was empty! "I figure we could use your clothes to keep the baby warm, and you can use your empty suitcase to protect your head from the rain."_

"_What?"_

_Suddenly, Shnitzel yelled for a family photo. Mung and Truffles walked over to the baby. "Cheese!" He snapped the photo, took our picture frame, took out the picture of me, Mung , and Truffles, crumbled it up, and put in the new photo._

"_Hey!" I yelled._

"_Well Chowder," said Mung as he was pushing me outside, "It's been fun, but I have a lot of cooking to do with my new apprentice."_

"_But Mung," but it was too late. He slammed the door and left me alone out in the rain. _

"_No! No! No!," I wailed. Suddenly I heard birds. _

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw birds out my window.

Thank god, I thought, It was all a dream.

But would that dream be real in three months?


	5. Chapter 5

When I came downstairs I heard Truffles and Mung talking.

"It finally came! Oh, look at this adorable basinet!"

"And this crib is made out of great wood."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, we're just looking at things for the baby," said Truffles, "there's a box of cereal on the counter." I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

I was silent the whole day. I figured they would be too excited about the baby to notice. But it turns out, they weren't.

"Chowder, what's wrong?" asked Mung when he was tucking me in, "you haven't talked all day, and normally I can't get you to be quiet."

"Oh nothing. Just that I'll be out of a job in three months."

"What in the world are you talking about?" said Mung.

"The baby," I said, "When the baby comes, it'll be your new apprentice. It'll sleep in my room, and I'll have to sleep in cardboard box."

"Oh Chowder," said Mung, "that will never happen." He gave me a hug. "You're like a son to me, and always will. Ever since the very night I first saw you. You're a good apprentice, a fun kid, and a good son."

I smiled.

"Besides, by the time the baby would even be old enough to be my apprentice, you would be a young man and probably a world famous chef. Heck, your new baby brother/sister might even be your apprentice someday."

"Wow," I said smiling, "my own apprentice." I liked the thought of that.

"Goodnight Chowder," said Mung as he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight...dad."

He suddenly turned around and smiled. I could of sworn I saw a sparkle in his eye.

:-)

"Even if Truffles had a hundred babies, I would never put you out on the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months went smoothly. I helped pick out baby clothes and make baby food.

Mung even let me cook a dish all on my own for Truffles baby shower. I had gotten use to the fact that I was going to be a big brother. Yep, everything was going great. Until...

We were cooking Fruity Tootie rolls for a customer when suddenly we heard Truffles yell "MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!"

Suddenly everyone was running around like lunatics. I was getting dizzy.

"Ra Radda radda!" said Shnitzel grabbing the phone.

"Good idea Shnitzel! You call the hospital, and I'll take Truffles there as fast as I possibly can!" said Mung.

"Hurry up hurry up HURRY UP!" yelled a very angry Truffles.

Mung grabbed Truffles and left without saying goodbye.

I just watched TV for the next few hours while Shnitzel paced the kitchen.

"Shnitzel," I said, "do you think they'll be okay?"

"Radda ra radda," he said in a calm voice, even though I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.

Suddenly the phone rang. Shnitzel dove for the phone.

"Radda," he said answering the phone. I knew it was good news because he smiled. "Ra radda radda. Radda radda!" And he hung up.

The baby had just been born.


	7. Chapter 7

Shnitzel knew what "it" was, but he kept the gender a secret.

When we arrived at the hospital, Shnitzel asked for Truffles room.

"Room 507," said the smiling nurse pointing left, "Oh, but no children."

"Radda? Ra radda radda?!"

"Because, children could have viruses that the newborn can get. Sorry, hospital policy."

I felt like I was going to cry. I sat down in a waiting room chair as Shnitzel walked down the hall. "It's only a ½ hour old, and I'm already out of the picture," I said to myself.

"Chowder?" I looked up. It was Panini.

"What are you doing here? Are you sick?" I asked.

"Nope. Just a standard check up. Has the baby been born?"

"Uh huh."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"(sigh) Even though Mung would never replace me with a baby, what if the baby takes up all of Mung's time? He won't have time for cooking."

"Or hanging out with you?" I shook my head. "Chowder, Mung will always have time to be with you. It'll be rough the first few weeks, but it'll get better."

I still wasn't so sure, and I think Panini could tell.

"You know, you're pretty lucky," she said, "I wish I could have a little brother or sister. Siblings always give you someone to play with when the adults are busy."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "and Mung said the baby could be my own apprentice when it gets old enough."

"And being the older sibling you would get more things to do. Like staying up later."

"Maybe a baby won't be so bad," I said.

"Panini!" shouted Ms. Endive, "the doctor's here!"

"I have to go," she said. She kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Why is that girls can always make you feel better?


	8. Chapter 8

"Chowder!" I looked over. It was Mung and Shnitzel.

"Chowder, the baby's in the nursery. Would you like to see her?"

"Her?"

"Yep, you have a new baby sister." I started jumping up and down with joy! We walked to the nursery. There was a whole room of babies sleeping.

"Which one's her? Which one's her?"

"She's the one in the middle," said Mung. I could see her.

She had the same hairstyle as Mung's, only her hair was silver and had a pink bow in it. She had peach skin like Truffles, but her face looked a little bit like Mung's (only a little). And if I squinted hard, I could see little baby mushroom pixie wings.

"Her name is Souffle MaryAnne Daal. Baby Sue for short." What a delicious name! "So Chowder, what do you think of Baby Sue?"

I watched Baby Sue give a little yawn, and go back to sleep. I smiled.

"She's perfect," I said, "Just perfect. My sister, Sue."

:-)


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Well, there goes another story. I hope you liked it. I know you'll are probably wondering why I named the baby Souffle (Pronounced Sue-flay in case I spelled it wrong). Well as you know, all the characters on "Chowder" are named after foods. Souffle was the only girl sounding food I could think of (plus I could nickname her Baby Sue). It was either this or Patty, and that sounded so obvious. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I worked on it for 3 hours straight. Don't expect anymore this month. I'm super busy. My next Chowder adventure will be out hopefully sometime in January. And I'm not sure I will include Baby Sue or not. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Futureauthor13 **


End file.
